The After Story
by Allistar
Summary: Its been eight years since Satsuki and the gang have put all the spirits to rest, but what happens when Keiichero has an unexpected seizure and won't wake up? There's only one demon who will know... Based off of the English Dub version. M because they're all big potty mouths.
1. No MutherFcking Way

It's been almost eight years since we felt, seen, or heard a spirit. And I Satsuki Miyanoshita, am perfectly fine with that.

After my brother and I left my mothers memorial service after Amanojaku returned to his tree, nothing much happened after that. Everything was actually…. Normal! And Oh my God was it bring sometimes! Momoko and the rest of us had a falling out for a while, until we started going to the same High School. Even then it was hard to get the gang back together.

So yeah there was a time when the six of us didn't talk to each other. And… well I hate to sound sappy but it felt wrong. Kinda like in the year that we hunted ghosts together we actually became our own twisted family of sorts. What really brought us back together was when we found out that Leo was being bullied for being a fag. It was alright when we called him that, because we were just kidding around, but this was going too far!

I remember Hajime running to me telling me about how we needed to stop these guys from beating the shit outta Leo, and I didn't think twice about saying yes. It was later on when Momoko came along wanting to help as well. Surprising really.

But that whole ordeal aside lets get on with the Present. I know look a lot better then when I was in grade school. Some guys have actually asked me out and I've said yes to a few of them! But nothing seemed to last long. Hajime and I even went out for a while, but we could see it wasn't going to work out. That jerk and I are still good friends though.

I'm working towards being a detective. I need more suspense in my life. You would think that after that whole ordeal with the ghosts would be enough but nope. Life is just boring now.

Hajime wants to be a stunt devil, I told him to break a leg.

Leo wants to be an author, I told him go read fanfiction.

Momoko (surprise surprise) wants to be a Nun.

My little brother Keiicherou is still having problems with his dyslexia and mental retardation and had to be pulled back a grade. After going to speech classes he's almost stopped making all those retarded babbling noises though. I hope the little brat makes it.

As for school, well it's a bitch. I don't want to talk about it.

And Amanojaku… I miss the guy. Still he was the most sarcastic, sassiest cat demon I would ever know! But he really pulled together for us in the end. And he was actually kinda funny once you get past the sarcasm.

Why does life have to be so complicated?

Well, onto the story I guess.

I was in the middle of Composition and Literature when I got the call.

"Hello? Is this Satsuki Miyonoshita? Your little brother Keiichero just had a stroke and is in the County hospital!"

I remember going numb then running like my life depended on it! I didn't have a car so I took the bus. For what felt like forever I was stuck between some smelly fat guy and a lady bitching on her phone. As I fidgeted there all I wanted was to be near my little brother.

When I finally reached the hospital room with my brother I hesitated opening the door. Would it be like mother? Will I walk in there and his heart will flat line? Oh God where art though?

I finally gathered my courage and walked into the room. And there he was, my little brother was in a bed hooked up to a billion machines and a bandage around his head. He seemed to be asleep.

"Keiichero? Can you here me? Wake up!" I walked over to him and starting shaking his shoulders, "Come on! WAKE UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

The doctor walked into the room, "Calm down, he can't hear you."

I felt my eyes grow wet when I asked, "What happened?"

"Your brother had a stroke and fell on his head. Quiet strange really. We can't find a reason that your brother would have a stroke like that in the first place. There wasn't any flashing lights or load and crowded atmosphere…" He trailed off as he glanced at his clipboard, "Oh! And-he-also-has-a-concussion-and-might-never-wake-up. See you later!"

"Wai-!" But he was gone.

I sat there and stared at my brother before calling Hajime and the gang.

About fifteen minutes later Leo and Momoko arrived.

"Woah! What happened?" asked Leo.

"He had a stroke and hit his head." I said in an almost dead voice, "The doctor says he might never wake up…."

Just then Momoko gasped, "Oh sweet Jesus…"

"Wha - ?"

Just then Hajime burst through the door, "Hey guys what I miss?"

Then Momoko took me by the shoulders, "Your brother – he did not have a normal stroke!"

"Y-Yeah the doc told me…"

"I feel an awful presence! An horrible – evil presence that is as unholy as Leo!"

"Hey-!"

"It is there! Inside your brother! Sucking at his life like a tape – worm!"

"B- But – " Leo gasped.

"I thought we put all the spirits to rest!" I gasped.

"Hey is everyone just going to ignore me or –"

"No! Hajime take me home!"

"What?"

"I need to get something from my house!"

"I was about to say…"

"NOW JERK! WE HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR PERVERT ANTICS NOW TAKE ME HOME!"

The majority of the ride was silent. Except for a comment here and there. I wrung my hands to try to keep myself calm.

Once we finally got to my home I reached under my bed and grabbed the shoe - box that contains my mothers book. I gulped as I gingerly opened it.

"Motherfucker."

The pages were full. All of them. None of them were left blank.

I shook as I put it into my jacket pocket and rushed back to Hajime's car.

Hajime kept giving me side glances, so I tried to make my face unreadable. I thought about giving him a snarky remark, but I couldn't find the spirit to say anything.

"You have returned!" Momoko gasped.

"What did you need to get?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, what the hell was so important that you had to drag me through Goddamn traffic to get?" Hajime asked crossing his arms.

I slowly pulled out my mother's book and flipped to a random page. Everyone gasped and stepped back in surprise.

"The pages…" stutterd Leo.

"There full…" Hajime whispered.

I nodded, "So you know what that means right?"

It was Momoko's turn to speak now, "Your brother has been possessed by an evil demon of Satan. But do not worry, God shall give us the knowledge to overcome this foul beast."

"Yeah, or we could just use the book." Leo grumbled.

Even before we flipped through the pages of the my mom's book we would have no chance of beating it. We didn't even know its name! But I knew one thing that would.

We needed Amanojaku.


	2. Nice To See You Too

Leo shrieked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean we have zero chance to beat this thing if we can't get Amanojaku back." I stated. We've been trying to find whatever might be possessing my brother all night. Well, at least _most_ of us have.

"Goddamnit Hajime wake up!" I reached over and slapped the jerk across the face.

"Woah! Hey! Whats wrong with you?"

"Whats wrong? My little brother is being possessed by a demon and you are falling asleep _like its no big deal!_" I put my head in my hands and gulped down a big breath. "We're not any closer to finding out how to beat this thing. We _need_ Amanojaku okay?" I shook my head, "I can't lose Keiichero. Yes, he's a retarded brat but he's the only one I have left…"

My father has been steadily getting worse since our mothers death. He doesn't smoke pot or do drugs anymore but his alcoholism has reached ten – fold. By the afternoon it's a miracle if he could stand. Needless to say he hasn't played a great role of a father in the past few years.

"Even so how are supposed to get him? He's stuck in tree remember?" Leo grouched.

"Why must we use that work of Satan when God will show us the way?" asked Momoko.

"Shut up Christian." I snarled.

Hajime cleared his throat, "Leo's got a point Satsuki. Its not like you have a cat to put him in either."

Kaya had died three years back. Cats don't live very long and after all the shit he's been through I say it's a wok of God that he survived as long as he did. Especially with Keiichero cuddling as rough as he did.

But wait….

"Hey, I know what we can do!"

Everyone simultaneously looked frightened and curious.

"Its immoral to put another animal through what Kaya had to go through. But what if the animal is already dead!?"

"I don't like where this is going." Leo grumbled.

Ghost Stories

"Why the Hell are we at our old Elementary School pet cemetery again?"

Hajime was leaning against a tree trying to look manly as I started digging into the ground above the spot where I knew that Kaya was buried. Everyone else was standing around looking nervous.

"D-Don't tell me your going to try to resurrect your cat! Remember what happened last time? We almost got killed by a Psycho Bugs Bunny!" Leo stuttered.

"I agree with the heathen. If you try to resurrect the dead you are sure to be cast down into the fiery pits of Hell and suffer eternal damnation."

"Shut _up!_ I'm not going to resurrect the damn cat. I'm going to use it as a vessel – something – or – another for Amanojaku! So are guys going to help me or what?"

Leo and Hajime warily took their shovels and dug up the cat's grave.

"Wow, I didn't know you guys were Egyptian!" gaped Hajime.

"What? No it's nothing like that. Remember our Egyptian project we had to do in Sophomore year for World History?"

Hajime scratched his head, "Uh, yeah I think so."

"Well Kaya was already dead so I just used some medical gauze that I swiped from the Nurses office and an old shoe box, some brown construction paper, makers, and google translate, and by the time we had to turn in our projects at 5th hour I had a mummified cat." I picked up the tattered and muddy shoe - box and removed the lid. Sure enough, there was Kaya in full body bandages. I didn't feel like removing the bandages so I put the lid back on and turned to my friends.

"Well let's hope the Egyptians weren't completely useless lets go."

I gave Hajime the directions to the cemetery were my moms grave and Amanojaku's tree laid. It was around five in the morning when we finally arrived.

"C'mon its not far! Lets go!" I shouted behind me.

"C-Can't we just take a small break? I'm exhausted!" Whined Leo.

"NO! You can sleep when you're dead!"

I finally climbed up the steep hill and my eyes finally laid on the tree where Amanojaku rested. I touched tree almost reverently. We were about to call back Amanojaku.

"Hey, stop groping the tree and get over here!" called Hajime.

"Shut up jerk!" I growled.

We gathered in a half – circle around the tree as I flipped through my mother's book. Finally at the very last page were the instructions to transfer a spirit from one vessel to another! (I really don't understand how we could have missed that when we were younger but whatever.)

"Goddamn why does my mother have such horrible handwriting?" I mumbled before spoke up so everyone could hear, "Okay, so we have to make a semi circle around the tree while chanting, 'Put your spirit into that body or so help me.' Thee times. But the two bodies have to be connected by a red ribbon. Where the hell could we find that?"

I no longer wore ribbons, now that I let my hair fall freely. But Momoko on the other hand…

Leo, Hajime, and I immediately turned to Momoko. She was wearing a red skirt and red and white sweater. And perched in her violet hair was a matching red bow.

She caught on and crossed her arms, "I refuse. I will not help you heathens release a demon of Satan. My path is with God." And with that she turned her nose to the sky.

"But if you don't my retarded little brother will die!" I told her.

"He will be with God then!"

I noticed Hajime sneaking around her, he noticed me looking and winked. Needless to say I got the memo.

"Oh really? With God? Will he be happy up there?" I snickered.

Momoko huffed, "Yes he will! As long as he has done what He has told us to do then he shall be perfectly ha-!"

Hajime had grabbed her. I mean _grabbed_ her!

"Look, I'm fine with me doing this all day but aren't we supposed to awakening Amanojaku or something?" Hajime snickered.

"Pervert." I grumbled as I ran up to Momoko and undid her hair- bow. "Thanks Momoko."

After I tied one end of the bow to Kaya's mummified remains I heard Momoko screeching, "HOW DARE YOU! GOD WILL CAST YOU DOWN INTO THE PITS OF FIREY DOOM FOR THIS!"

I ignored her and taped the other end to the tree.

"C'mon you two!"

Momoko seemed to have hit Hajime for he had a shiner on his left eye. But Momoko seemed to have calmed down because she walked over and held my hand (albeit with a little more force then necessary) and was followed suit by Hajime who took my hand and Leo's.

"Okay guys, on three. One. Two. Three."

"Put your soul in that body or so help me! Put your soul in that body or so help me! Put your soul in that body or so help me!"

There was an eerie light that embodied the tree, running through the ribbon, and finally Kaya's body. The light then dimmed around the tree, followed by the ribbon. But not the cat. And just as the sun peeked over the hilltop the cat's body started to rustle as the light around it died as well.

Then finally a black paw pushed itself from the moldy gauze. Followed by another and what sounded like a cat hacking on a furball.

I couldn't move and neither did any of my friends. We seemed to be glued to the ground.

Finally the shredded gauze fell off the black cat. I heard it sniff at the wind then it opened its yellow and blue eyes.

"Oh God what is that smell?" He spoke. With that same voice that Amanojaku spoke with eight years ago. Oh God I forgot how annoying it was.

"Oh its just you guys – WAIT A MINUTE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YOU LITTLE SHITS!?"

His fur was bristling and he outright pissed.

I felt myself smirk, "Nice to see you too."


	3. Guess We're Back

"Well Amanojaku you look good." Hajime snickered.

"Shut the Hell up kid! What did you do?" He shouted again.

I let go of Hajime's and Momoko's hands and walked over to the bristling demon cat. I kneeled a few feet from him and removed my mother's book from my jacket pocket and flipped to a page then held it out for him to see.

His faced flashed a look of confusion and horror.

"They're back. We need your help."

He turned his face away from mine, "So you guys screwed up somewhere and you brought me back to clean you mess…" his voice wavered, and I felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry but you know I wouldn't bring you back unless it was important." He still didn't look at me. "A demon is killing Keiichero right now Amanojaku. And if you don't help so help me I'll run you over!" he finally looked at me. Though I can say it could've looked friendlier.

"What? Keiichero's possessed?" He hissed.

"Yeah cat! And if you don't help he could die!" I felt my voice shake as I admitted it.

I must've looked upset because Amanojaku reached a paw up to my face and whispered, "If you start crying kid I'm gonna start crying. And you do not want to see me cry."

I stared into his blue and yellow eyes and nodded. I stood back up and tucked the book back into my jacket pocket.

"C'mon you shitheads lets get this show on the road!" Amanojaku called over to the gang.

They all started and started for the cemetery. I saw Leo reach down and grab Momoko's ribbon and try to give it to her with a big goofy smile on his face. She stared at him and then at the ribbon, then promptly said, "I will never touch that thing again for it has been used for Satanic purposes." And turned around and walked down the side of the hill.

When we piled into Hajime's truck I found myself squished between Leo and Amanojaku. Momoko didn't want to sit in the front because it was a pigsty. Not that I blame her, but the backseat was _NOT_ made for three people and a cat to sit in comfortably. I shifted a little and ended up sitting on Amanojaku's tail.

"HEY! Watch it sister!" He hissed at me.

"Sorrrry. Its to damn crowded back here." I huffed.

Amanojaku continued to watch me from the corner of his eye then sighed. He got up and walked onto my lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"What does it look like? Giving you more room. Now stop whining."

I watched him curl up on my lap and I sighed. I leaned on the door and let my mind wander.

"You've gotten bigger."

I snapped out of my trance and looked down at the demon cat. He had one eye trained on me while the other remained closed.

I glanced to the side of me to make sure Leo and Momoko were asleep and that Hajime had his ear buds in and a double espresso in his hand before answering.

"Yeah, that's to be expected of a human." I answered sarcastically.

Amanojaku's ear twitched before he asked, "How long have I been in that tree?"

"Almost eight years." I answered.

Both of his eyes were open now and he sat up, "So hows the retarded babbling boy?"

I glared at him, "Keiichero doesn't babble much anymore thanks to some speech classes. Still dyslexic as fuck though, so not much different. Minus the fact that he's possessed by a demon and dying."

Amanojaku looked down as if he looked slightly ashamed. It made me smile a bit.

"You look good." I heard him say, "A lot better then when I left you."

I wasn't sure how to react. The demon had actually complimented me. So I just nodded, a bit stiffly in fact.

He laid back down in my lap and sighed. I looked out the window once again and started thinking. Suddenly I heard a loud snore as the truck started veering off the road!

I held onto my seat for dear life, "HAJIME! WAKE UP BEFORE YOU KILL US!" When he didn't respond I reached over and pulled his ear buds off and slapped him across the face! "WAKE UP HAJIME!"

He started and grabbed onto the wheel and veered so hard I was thrown back into my seat and right onto Leo's lap! Soon enough we were all screaming bloody murder and swerving in the two - way lane!

After Hajime regained control over his truck I plucked myself off of Leo's lap and back into my seat. Leo blushed fiercely and readjusted his glasses.

Momoko panted, "Thank you Jesus. Oh dear Lord…"

I realized Amanojaku was no where to be seen, "Hey, where's Amanojaku?"

"Right here." I heard a gruff voice come from below the seat. I reached underneath till I found something furry. I pulled it out and found out I grabbed a moldy sandwich.

"Oh EEEEEEEEWWWWWWW! GROSS Hajime do you ever clean your shitheap of a truck?"

"Don't talk about Sasha like that!" He shouted back at me.

I almost made a comment about him naming his car before I remembered that Amanojaku was still underneath my seat. I, once again, reached underneath my seat until I found yet another furry something. I squeezed it to make sure it wasn't another moldy food item only to get a gruff, "Watch where your squeezing kid."

I pulled Amanojaku out from under the seat and put him back on my lap.

He shook himself before growling at Hajime, "Where the Hell did you learn to drive? The Funeral Home?"

I suppressed a snicker when Hajime glowered at the demon cat through the rearview mirror while Leo burst into a fit of giggles.

"Whatever. We're here. Now everyone outta my Sasha!"

We returned to Keiichero's room at the County Hospital at seven in the morning. I looked at Keiichero's face and saw that he looked paler then when we left him. He was sweating grossly and he seemed to have trouble breathing.

Amanojaku sniffed the retarded boy and immediately his hackles rose.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"It's a PathoOni!" He hissed.

I quickly retrieved my mother's book and flipped through the pages till I found it.

"January 25. A PathoOni took control of one of the kids in the special ed class and was drained of energy. (poor bastard) I had to wait for it to attack again before I was able to get rid of it. It doesn't seem to have any real shape, not any that I've seen anyway. When it finally took on a new host I was there. It was another special ed kid (does this demon have a retard kink or something?) The poor had a stroke and was sent to the nurses office. After school I was finally able to get to the kid. Even just after a few hours the kid was already dying! (why the Hell didn't someone send him to the hospital? Our Education system belongs in special ed.) I started chanting a bunch of random stuff until the nurse came in saying something about medicine. That got a reaction out of the guy! The kid began to whimper in his sleep and then I said medicine, which somewhere along the line turned into "Shut up and take your medicine!" and that did it! Just keep screaming "Shut up and take your medicine!" until the bitch goes to rest!

Well if that's it…" I sighed.

"Alright. Lets do this."

"SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR MEDICINE! SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR MEDICINE! SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR MEDICINE!"

Keiichero started tossing and turning in his sleep, mumbling and whimpering.

"SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR MEDICINE! SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR MEDICINE! SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR MEDICINE!"

Keiichero was now starting to shriek and thrashing in his bed!

"Don't stop!" yelled Amanojaku.

"SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR MEDICINE! SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR MEDICINE! SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR MEDICINE! SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR MEDICINE!"

Keiichero's eye's opened wide and a sickly green smoke started flowing out of his ears and mouth! I realized that the machine that made sure he was breathing was chocking him and almost stopped chanting before Amanojaku kicked the thing off of him!

"Don't worry! I've got him!"

"SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR MEDICINE! SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR MEDICINE! SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR MEDICINE! SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR MEDICINE! SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR MEDICINE!"

Finally the smoke started thinning out until it was gone! Keiichero fell back into his pillows and saw Amanojaku.

"K – Kaya… your alive…."

"Yeah kid. Sure am."

Keiichero did that retarded babbling of his before falling back asleep.

"Hardly babbling anymore huh?"

I shrugged, "Maybe the stroke caused a relapse."

Leo frowned before asking, "So what are we stealing off of the Exorcist now?"

Hajime shook his head, "I don't care. I'm exhausted and I want apple juice. See yah later." So he walked out of the room with his arms classic anime style, followed suit by Leo.

Momoko gave me a smile before saying, "The Lord has given this boy another chance at life. He better use it well." And left as well. I sweatdropped as I turned back to Keiichero.

Amanojaku was staring at Keiichero then pawed some of the boy's hair aside. He sighed and pounced onto the window sill and looked onto the early morning.

"There's something I should have told you kid."

I cocked my head to the side, my red hair falling to the side with it, "What?"

Amanojaku paused before he spoke, "I should have told you not to attempt to bring me back. Not for anything. Especially with an already dead body."

"Why the Hell not?"

He continued to stare into space, "Because I was able to forget in there… And bringing me back in a dead body would make it explode you dumbass!" this time he really looked at me, his eyes afire with anger… and was that regret?

"How the Hell would I know that? And Keiichero needed you!" I shouted.

Amanojaku grunted and paced back and forth, "Look, this body isn't going to hold for much longer and unless you want to tell the nurses that a cat exploded because a demon was possessing him I'd take me far away as you could."

I knew he was telling the truth, and I didn't think twice before picking him up in my arms and running out to the room. As I ran I could feel Kaya's body heat start to rise and rise. I sprinted past Hajime, Leo, and Momoko who called after me, but I ignored them. All that mattered was the demon cat in my arms. I ran out of the hospital and into a deserted lot. My legs felt weak from exhaustion and I collapsed.

I heard my friends coming behind me but I ignored them still. After I caught my breath I held Amanojaku in my hands and looked at him, now I could feel his body heat as if he were pressed against my skin without his fur and I without a jacket. He looked into my face and said one thing before hopping out of my arms and off into the distance, "Be safe you little shit."

Once he was at least 8 yards away that's when it happened. He froze and started twitching and making a horrible choking noise in the back of his throat! Then he was completely still, and –

"AMANOJAKU!"

Blood and fur were everywhere. There didn't seem to be a single recognizable part of Kaya or Amanojaku left.

"W- what happened Satsuki?" Leo stuttered.

I gulped, "That demon bastard blew up that's what happened."

I picked myself up and stared at my long time friends. They all look shocked and upset. And I? I felt like crying. I mean – Amanojaku was gone_._ Not gone like sealed in a tree gone. But _Holy fuck I'm dead_ gone.

Later on we sat in silence in the commons area. Holding juice boxes but not wanting to drink anything. Eventually my dad came to pick up Keiichero since the doctors cleared him with a clean bill of health. I went with him and waved bye to all my friends. I fell asleep on the long drive home, and I dreamt about exploding cats and moldy sandwiches.

I woke up late that night from a whole day of sleeping. I sat up on my bunk and sighed. After a bit of sulking I got up to get a drink of water and brush my teeth.

After I finished brushing my teeth and as I was going into the kitchen I swore I heard someone knock on the door. I waited before shrugging my shoulders and returning to my water.

I wandered about my house for half an hour before giving up and getting dressed to take a walk. I was a block away from my house when I noticed the red – head watching me from across the street. I paused for only a moment before continuing on my way. It was fifteen minutes before I realized he had been following me from across the street. This time I almost stopped. But I knew about all the potential rapers in Japan and I did not want to be the next victim. I walked a little faster then before as I turned the corner that would take me home. I heard the footsteps coming from behind me, I reached into my pocket for my cell – phone before my wrist was grabbed in a bruising grip.

"Hey, what are you doing calling for help because an old friend just wants to say hello again."

I immediately recognized that voice, but no way, just this morning he exploded into Smithereens! He pulled me around to face him, and I saw his eyes were red!

"Kid, its me."

"Amanojaku?" He nodded. I hit him, "WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH THAT DEPRESSING FARWELL SCENE FOR YOU ASS!?"

"Hey watch it! And I don't remember saying goodbye kid." He said messaging his cheek were I nailed him.

I felt tears start to water my eyes but I forced them back, "YEAH? WELL IT WAS STILL AS DEPRESSING AS A FUCKING FUNERAL! AND I SHOULD KNOW!"

"Well if you're that ungrateful I guess I can just go and let you and your friends fight the ghost yourselves." He turned away and was about to walk off before I grabbed his jacket.

"It's not like that at all. You scared me. I thought you were dead."

He turned back to me and sighed, "Well if your done being sappy can I crash at your place?"

I blinked and nodded. Soon enough we were walking back to my home.

I doubt life will be boring any more.


End file.
